Pretty Girls Prosper
by Fading.halo.xo
Summary: Jackie Burkhart was taught "pretty girls prosper" from her mother at a young age. "Jackie, think with your head this time because your heart led you astray so many times before" was the advice Donna gave her. Looking back Jackie wished she would have taken Donna's advice. One-shot. Song fic kind of. J/H centric. R&R. Season 5 J/H.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE SONG LYRICS OR CHARACTERS OF THAT 70'S SHOW. "This Feeling" by The Chainsmokers lyrics will be in bold.****_ Italic will be direct quotes from the show_** except for some words I purposely used italics for.

**A/N: I truly hope you enjoy this little one-shot. It came to me when I heard this song on the radio and I knew it would be the perfect song for J/H.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**They tell me think with your head,**

**Not that thing in my chest,**

"You have to stop this," Her friend begged.

Jackie Burkhart shook her head at that stupid idea. She couldn't stop it nor did she want to.

"Jackie," Donna said carefully. "You need to think with your head this time, because your heart has led you astray so many times before." Donna patted Jackie on the shoulder before she left the room. She silently prayed her speech would get through the love-sick girl's brain.

Jackie sighed heavily as the door closed.

She knew they all thought she had gone mad. Sometimes she wondered it too. Had she lost her mind? Because this wasn't like her. She wasn't supposed to fall for _him_. No, she was supposed to fall for men who had lots of money. Or at least that is what her mom always told her growing up. All she was good for was being a man's "trophy" nothing more.

Her mother practically groomed her from childhood to be nothing but trophy wife. Jackie thought back on how her mother told her 'only pretty girls prosper' and how she never knew what it meant.

When her boyfriend Michael Kelso cheated on her repeatedly she often thought back on the phrase ingrained in her mind by her own mother. She must have not been pretty, because if she was then Michael wouldn't have ever cheated on her. He would have groveled at her feet if she was pretty enough.

Or maybe she was pretty but not lovable. Because if he loved her then he couldn't have cheated on her, right? He must have not loved her.

It didn't matter now, because he no longer held her _heart _in his hands anymore. She gave it away to someone else. Someone no one expected she would actually fall for.

She would always listen to her heart no matter how battered it would become.

**They got their hands at my neck this time,**

"Ugh you two sicken me," Eric Forman spat.

They were hanging out in his basement like they usually did, but this time she sat next to _him_. There was a space between them, but the two of them were perched on the old tattered couch next to each other.

Donna and Eric had walked in on them a couple of minutes ago. They were tangled up in each other when the couple burst through the door and they couldn't deny what they were doing.

"You two were supposed to end this madness!" Donna yelled at them.

She looked at _him. _"We can stop whenever we want," She crossed her arms defiant to her friends trying to control them. She stood up from the couch and walked over to the deep freezer.

"So break it off…right here," Donna encouraged them to end it. To bring them back to normalcy.

"There is nothing even to break off," He shrugged his shoulders at them. "So its fine by me."

"Yes," Forman said elated. "That's what I like to hear."

Everything would go back to normal now.

"Let's go Eric," Donna gestured him to follow her. He gladly did.

They both let out a sigh of relief as they shut the door behind them. Finally their friends were thinking with their heads again.

**But you're the one that I want, if that's really so wrong**

_"__Steven," She walked over to the couch again and sat next to him. "Do I really sicken you?" Her voice was soft. _

_He set his magazine down on his lap and turned towards her. "No," He growled. "I sicken me because you're supposed to sicken me…but you don't."_

**Then they don't know what this feeling is like**

His hands reached out to cup her face and he pulled her lips to meet his. The burning sensation inside of her always came back with vengeance when he kissed her. Her soft lips collided with his and she lost herself in the feeling of his touch.

'Silly Donna, doesn't know what this feels like' She thought in between their fevered kisses. Jackie never kissed Eric, but she couldn't imagine him being a better kisser than Steven. No way would scrawny nerd Boy be better than her, Steven.

**Hold on to your opinions, and stand by what you said**

Her mother was right. Pretty girls prosper, but what her mother never told her is those pretty girls would never be loved. They would never know what it would be like to have a partner you could trust. She foolishly thought she could trust _him_. But they are all the same.

_"__There was this nurse and…" He stopped himself unable to tell her what he done out loud._

_"__And what?" She pressed him to continue. _

_"__I'm really sorry, okay?" His voice was full of remorse."I promise it won't ever happen again"_

She heard all those lines before. All those empty promises didn't mean a damn thing. She thought _he _could be the one. Oh how naive she was to believe in love.

**In the end, it's my decision, so it's my fault when it ends**

She was pretty, but her beauty couldn't take away her pain. It couldn't take away the facts either. The fact of matter is no one would ever love her. No one has ever loved her.

Hell her own "parents" abandoned her. So why would anyone else stay? Why would anyone else care about her?

The _scars_ were tattooed onto her _heart_. She was damaged goods. No one would love her enough to stay faithful to her. To be committed to only her.

One day she would become like her mother. A _tramp_ disguised as a housewife. That was her future. The only path her parents set her on.

Her mother was wrong about one thing, pretty girls_ never_ prosper.

* * *

Sorry if this wasn't the ending you hoped for, but I didn't feel like the "happy" cliche ending would be right for this one-shot. I still hoped you enjoyed it though!


End file.
